Machinery Love
by kirika o7
Summary: Machines have feelings too you know…love, loneliness, anger even revenge. Based on the song re cycle by Megurine Luka Vocaloid SHORT STORY! Death Characters 1827
1. Chapter 1

Machinery Love

Summary: Machines have feelings too you know…love, loneliness, anger even revenge. Based on the song re_cycle by Megurine Luka [Vocaloid] SHORT STORY! Death Characters

A/N: okay there's going some twist and turns from the Anime in my story…so deal with it, okay? :D and if you have watched re_cycle in Youtube then I think you would know what would happen in this story…and if you don't get the story just go to Youtube and search for it. Also this will be a 3-5 chapter short story~

WARNINGS: GRAMMAR, TYPO, OOC CHARACTERS AND MORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song re_cycle by Megurine Luka [Vocaloid]

NOW ON WITH THE SHORT STORY! X3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Innocent…<strong>_

_**Naïve…**_

_**Fragile…**_

Those were the words that the android butler described his master during their first encounter…a child at the age of 6. It was obvious that he would have to serve the young boy forever since it was the real reason why he existed and why he was built.

His master, at first, was afraid of him. Well who wouldn't when the one who built him, named Verde, made him with piercing steel gray eyes, pale skin, black hair and all creepy features that made him look like a vampire except his teeth.

But as days passed by and they would see each other, his master became quite fond of him already ever since when his master's brother gave (introduced) him to him.

His master was really cute when they first saw each other. His master, who had spiky brown hair that defies gravity, big caramel eyes, chubby cheeks and all was hiding himself behind one of his brother's legs.

"Tsuna, I'd like you to meet prototype 18 or also known as Hibari Kyouya" the blonde smiled whilst Hibari just looked at him. He was the man who requested his creator, Verde, to build him for his younger brother. A handsome young man, maybe at the age of 16 or so, who had sharp blue eyes…this man was the fearsome Giotto de Vongola. The leader of the most powerful Mafia Family, the Vongola Famiglia, who would lead them to defeat the Milliefiore Famiglia, who was the mortal enemy of the Vongola Famiglia.

Hibari just gave a silent 'hn' and slightly bowed to the both of them while his young master just made a weird 'Hiee!' and went to hide at the back of his brother's leg further. It was adorable and it made him look like a small animal, like a rabbit.

Tsuna's brother, Giotto, sees his little brother's shyness and fear in his caramel eyes as he warmly smiles at him and said, "Oh come on Tsunayoshi, he won't…" he paused, trying to find the right words to say to his scared brother, "...bite you to death, I promise you that!" as he patted his hair with affection. The brunette took a slight peek from his brother's leg and examined his new friend.

As the child looked at Hibari for a few minutes he suddenly relaxed and went in front of Hibari, to Giotto's amusement. His brother would still cower in fear and would run from him if he meet new and dangerous looking people or androids but it appears his brother was sensing something different from the newly built prototype 18.

Hyper Intuition, maybe.

"A-ano…my na-name is Tsu-tsunayoshi de Vongola…please to me-meet you Hi-hibari-san" Tsuna stuttered but stayed calm in the inside, his intuitions telling him for the first time that the android in front of him was not a bad one unlike the people or androids he met in the past.

And with Hibari bowing and a slight smile on his face, a wonderful relationship was formed. **[1]**

After a few months, Hibari and Tsuna made an inseparable bond. Hibari would watch Tsuna play with the other children that was the same age as his, tend his wounds when his master got any injuries from tripping over nothing, tell him bedtime stories whenever Tsuna's brother couldn't tell him because he was too busy or he wasn't in the mansion and many other things…Tsuna even started to call him Kyouya.

But as this few months passed by, Hibari started to feel weird. No, not the feeling that there was something wrong with his system and circuits or that there was a bug that was eating his metals or wires…it was different.

Sometimes he would experience something that would make him want to jump up and down, hug his master, scream loudly or even punch a hole whenever prototype 69 also known as Rokudo Mukuro, who was serving Dokuro Chrome; his master's best friend, whenever he was close to his young master. He simply did not know these things that he was currently experiencing. A fever maybe? Nah that was impossible…and so Hibari just kept it to himself and would ask Verde about his 'problem' when he meets him for his monthly checkups. It would be this Friday, he realized.

Friday came, as Hibari walked towards the familiar hallway whenever he went to Verde's lab for his monthly checkups to see if there were any damages or short circuit that might have happened inside his body within the month.

He then stopped in front of a metal like door with a baby-like face of his creator as its crest. And without knocking, he opened it with ease and stepped inside the laboratory until he reached the middle. **[ 2 ]**

"Oho~…if it isn't P18" - short for prototype 18- a familiar manly voice said, making him turn right to where he heard the voice came from. He then saw a familiar figure who wore a laboratory coat though he couldn't see his face since it was covered by the darkness.

"Professor" he muttered when the said scientist stepped out of the dark as he saw his creator's face. 'Hn' Hibari thought. He still had his annoying grin and round glasses that seem to fog whenever he thought something mischievous. His hair was still the same…green and spiky.

"You're early as always, P18. Not even your same-monthly-checkup-buddy P80 and P33 are here yet" Verde grinned as he pushed his glasses since it was slipping from the bridge of his nose.

Hibari just frowned and said in his monotone voice, "You of all people should know that I do not like crowds…and I have to be by Tsunayoshi's side when he wakes up" he muttered the last part while Verde just snickered and said to him, "Well it wasn't my fault that I _accidentally_ installed in your system to hate crowds" slowly walking forward to Hibari and placed his hand on his shoulder. **[ 3 ]**

"Shall we begin?" Hibari just nod his head in response, heading towards the familiar mechanical chair where all androids sit so that they can be examined.

The checkup only lasted for half an hour as Hibari sat up, waiting for Verde to tell if there were any problems in his system. "Hnn…everything seems to be fine P18…well if you don't have any concerns then you may now go" Verde said, detaching the wires that were connected in Hibari's head and wrist.

Hibari did not move, Verde noticed, raising a brow as he asked, "Is there anything that you still need P18?" it was the first time that Hibari was acting this way, Verde concluded.

"Professor…" Hibari began while looking at his lime green eyes "…I've been having weird experiences" he continued looking at Verde's face…he had a surprised look on his face.

"Weird experiences?" Verde asked wanting to know what Hibari meant by weird experiences. Hibari just stared at him and spoke, "Yes weird experiences, experiences that would confuse me. Sometimes I would want to jump and down or…" he continued to tell Verde the things he was experiencing. Verde couldn't help but feel amuse by his androids 'problem' especially when it came to the part that he wanted to beat the shit out of the pineapple bastard a.k.a. Rokudo Mukuro, who was his frienemy's android…Innocenti.

Anyway, back to the story. Hibari then finished talking to Verde while he just snapped out his thoughts and pushed his glasses on his nose. Well he better explain/help his android's 'problem' before something might happen to him to go haywire. He folded his hands on his chest and looked at Hibari, "Well…those weird things you're experiencing are called emotions, P18" he started, cursing inside his head that he remembered that he forgot to put the definition of what emotions meant in Hibari's metallic brain. What kind of Scientist was he to forget such small little thing? Was he losing his touch?

Then he remembered that he wanted his android, P18, to be an emotionless one. It was also his little prank to the Vongola leader's little brother…hey he just thought that it would be funny that Giotto's (wimpy yet adorable) little brother would make funny faces when his got an android butler/friend that was emotionless and looks like a vampire. It would surely make the young boy piss on his pants.

Also it wasn't his fault that P18 looked like that; Giotto didn't say what the android would look like or what features he would like to be installed in the android. He just kindly told him to build one, not build the android like this and that or that shouldn't be there or this should be installed instead. He was given his own free will what he wanted to do with his creation.

Sigh…looks like his little prank backfired, seeing that Tsunayoshi was happy to have Hibari as his android butler/friend.

"Okay, do you get it?" He asked the android in front of him, who nod in response after telling him what he wanted to know.

Phew, that was hard…it was like he was talking to a 5 year old, wanting to know where babies came from.

"Okay since now that is over…do you need anything else, P18?" he asked the silent android, who was standing up from the chair.

"None…May I go now?" Hibari asked adjusting his tie.

Verde couldn't help but slightly twitch and mutter under his breath, "Stupid insolent brat…not bothering to say at least a thank you" while he just waved his hand, indicating that he could leave and go back to the main building.

And with that, Hibari left Verde's lab to come face to face with P80, who was grinning at him like an idiot.

"Hey there Hibari! I see you're done with your checkup with Prof. haha!" he grinned at him happily which made him scowl.

"How's Tsuna been doing?" he asked him while Hibari just muttered a 'He's fine' wanting to get away from his fellow android, who was still smiling at him.

"Oh really? That's good! Haha! Hayato's been good too, though he runs away from me all the time! And I don't know why…haha! Oh by the way tell Tsuna I said 'Hi' will ya?" he smiled at him once more, placing a hand on his shoulder "Bye then Hibari!" said android then went inside Verde's lab. He heard a cheery greeting from the said android as he also told the green haired scientist that 'sempai', P33 he concluded, was still asleep and would probably come by his lab at noon.

Hibari couldn't help but grit his teeth. It was not that he hated P80 and/or P33 or also known as Yamamoto Takeshi and Sasagawa Ryohei...Well the loud one yes. It was that the both of them were too cheerful and friendly for their own good. And Sasagawa was too loud. Maybe that's why the brat that Yamamoto was serving was always running away from him. Also, he wondered who Kyoko was. She was the one who the loud boxer wannabe was currently taking care off. Such an unlucky girl.

It was also obvious that they were total opposite. Somehow he was glad that Verde didn't install in his system to be a happy and cheerful android...because it would be the Apocalypse if it were to happen.

Shaking his head lightly, Hibari then went back to the main building; hoping that his master hasn't woken up yet. He silently wished that he would always be by his side forever.

Too bad Hibari's wish had to go down the drain.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanjaku haiiro sekai<strong>

_(The quiet ashen world)_

**Shizumu shikai no umi**

_(Sinks into the lifeless sea)_

**shousui no daichi ni koboreochiru**

_(Which spills onto the exhausted earth)_

_**Blood**_

_**Fire**_

_**Corpse**_

_**Debris**_

'Eh, crying?' Hibari thought, wondering why someone familiar was crying.

"…ya…ouya…Kyouya…" he kept on hearing his name. He tried to open his eyes to see who was crying and shaking his broken body.

And then light…his eyes were now open as he looks at the person in front of him. "Tsuna…yoshi" he mutters his master's name, lifting his unbroken arm to wipe away the tears in the boy's tear-stained cheeks. Said boy was happy that his friend has opened his eyes and was still functioning well.

What has happened here? He asks himself, replaying in his mind what had happen to his surrounding that was burned.

All that he could remember was that they were in the garden, admiring the newly bloomed flowers. While the kids started to play a game called tag then…Hibari's eyes widened in realization.

'There were airplanes flying and bombs showered throughout the Vongola Mansion' he thought bitterly, not wanting to remember what had happened next.

"Kyouya" Tsuna muttered, worried that Hibari was in a bad condition; he had lost an arm and a leg when the events earlier happened.

"I'm fine…nothing that the Professor can't fix" he said, placing a hand on Tsuna's head; telling him that everything was fine. But he did not expect that an enemy was coming towards them.

"Die you Vongola brat!" the enemy clad in a white outfit shouted as he had a grenade in hand. But before he could throw it to them properly a loud 'BANG' was heard.

The man in white fell, blood started to color the white uniform with red; starting from where his heart was…he was clearly dead. Unfortunately, the grenade fell out of his hands and had exploded sending woods and steels away from it, sending some of them over to where Tsuna and Hibari were.

**Shuutan hibiku aigou**

_(Wails of lamentation echo)_

**Kishimu karakuri kikan**

_(The machine's engine groans)_

**sabiyuku dake no mi o tate ni shite**

_(This body is just rusting away, so make it your shield)_

"Kyo-kyouya?" Tsunayoshi was starting to cry again as Hibari hugged him closely. "Are you alright Tsunayoshi?" he asked, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. **[ 4 ]**

"Kyo-kyouya" he removed Hibari's arms from his body and moved his body beside Hibari, who was leaning against a large piece of wood that was standing upright, his clothes were ripped and torn in some parts, his other leg had gone missing when the explosion had happened while he protected him, and he was bleeding. Tsunayoshi looked at him as if he was dying…

"Kyouya!" tears were starting to pour from those caramel eyes which held happiness and innocence that Hibari saw when they first saw each other. "Kyou-kyouya, please don't di-die…" Tsuna whimpered, not liking what he was seeing.

Hibari looked at his master, the color of his hair, skin and eyes were slowly turning to black and white. It seems that one of his wires that were connected to his eyes was damaged for it to be malfunctioning. "Don't cry Tsunayoshi" he was trying to comfort his master. He did not want to see his master to be in that state that made him look like a small animal…it was herbivore-ish. He scoffed.

_Footsteps_

They could hear footsteps as they looked to see who it was. Was it an enemy? Or was it one of their comrades?

But Tsunayoshi couldn't care less if it was an enemy or their comrade. All he wanted was that Hibari would not die because he had protected him.

"Hmm…" it was a woman's voice. Hibari looked at her; blue hair, an infrared visor covering her eyes and a distinctive scar, a ripped tan cape covering her body with a gorilla-like figure on her shoulder and a gun on her right hand. Maybe she was the one who shot the man, the one who tried to kill Tsunayoshi. But they couldn't be too sure if she was one of them.

So he wanted to protect the crying boy by his side. He knew he was powerless but he has to fight to make the woman in front of them back off. The only thing he could do was to glare at her fiercely.

**WATASHI wa kuchiru**

_(I am decaying)_

**KIMI mamorikuchihateru**

_(Protecting you even as I decay)_

His glare seems to be ineffective to the woman as she kept on moving forward to them. She stops on her tracks…she was only a feet away from them.

The woman places her right hand on top of his master's brown hair. Looks like she is a comrade…but they can never be too sure.

**chikara naki mi de wa tada...**

_(You are simply... taken away)_

**ubawareru bakari!**

_(From my powerless body!)_

Hibari's eyes widen when he sees the woman lifting and putting his master, who still crying, in her arms. 'NO!' he shouted in his head, wanting to suffocate the woman to death for touching his master.

He could see his master struggling from the woman's hold but the woman just kept him still. She turned around and Hibari did not expect that there were other people that were associated with the woman.

"Kyouya!" Tsuna cried louder when he saw that the woman was taking him somewhere, somewhere far away from Hibari.

The woman, though she was irritated, kept silent as she advances to where her comrades were. She then stops in front of her boss and hands the little boy in her arms to him.

"Thank you for protecting him Lal Mirch" the man said, smiling to her while she just nods to him in response.

Hibari couldn't see who the man, who was holding his master. He could only see the man's back and his spiky hair that looked like Giotto's and Tsuna's. Maybe it was Giotto.

"Let's go" he heard him say…but it was not Giotto's voice. He wanted to shout and kill them because they were taking away his master, the one who made him felt like…like he was a human being.

'Is this what emotions are like, Professor?' he asks himself, feeling like he could murder anyone for taking his beloved person.

**ichido nemuru WATASHI**

_(When I, who was once sleeping)_

**nemurimezameru toki**

_(Awake from my slumber)_

**"mukae ni yukou"**

_("I will go find you," I say)_

**yakitsuku MEMORI tayori**

_(Relying on this burning memory)_

He wanted to do something badly to get those filthy hands off his master. But even if he was just an android he knew when he needed to admit defeat, even if it made him feel pathetic. His eyes were slowly closing as the people in front of him started to leave. He could hear his master's calls, but what could he do? He was powerless after all. With a broken arm and two missing legs, what could he possibly do to save him?

With his energy draining, his eyelids began to feel a lot heavier every single second as they were slowly leaving him. His master's calls became deaf to his ears when he finally closed his eyes…but before his world turn black into darkness he had vowed to himself,

'I promise I'll get you back Tsunayoshi, and I'll bite those people to death' then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sew weylos aryu-fe nez'zolto<strong>

_(Sew weylos aryu-fe nez'zolto)_

**Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyeir**

_(Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyeir)_

"Ara? What do we have here?" a slightly surprised teenager said, looking at the unmoving body of the fallen android. He approached him, his comrades telling him to be careful that the fallen android might be still alive and attack him. Ignoring this, he continued to take a step towards Hibari's fallen body.

"Oh what an interesting android" he smiled, noticing that his subordinates were now behind him looking at the Hibari's body with confusion.

What was so interesting about a useless and destroyed android?

"Ne carry his body. I would like him to be fix by S-" he was cut off by a loud piercing scream. "Oh another captive~" the teen once again smiled at the sound that seemed to be lovely for him. He shrugged it off after a second and once again told his underlings to get Hibari's body.

Not wanting to defy him, they knelled and bowed their head to him and said all together, "As you wish, Byakuran-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> I wanted Hibari to say 'My Lord' like what Sebastian's says in Kuroshitsuji but it would make Hibari too OOC

**[2]** Think of it as Verde's baby form with the smirk and the glinting effect on his glasses

**[ 3 ]** Don't expect Hibari to give honorifics since even if he is an android, he was still built to be…well like the original Hibari…though he has low status as a butler

**[ 4 ]** I think there are androids that have blood inside their bodies…well it is the…FUTURE~wooowiiwooo…haha!

A/N: IMMA SORRY IF HIBARI IS TOOOOOOOOOOO OCC TT_TT I COULDN'T FIND ANY OTHER CHARACTER FIT TO BE THE ANDROID IN MY STORY AND IF I THINK THIS CERTAIN CHARACTER IS SUITED FOR IT I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THE SUITED CHARACTER AS THE YOUNG BOY. AND THE GIRL IN THE VIDEO KINDA REMINDS ME OF HIBARI EVEN THOUGH HE KINDA RESEMBLES THE LITTLE KID MORE THAT THE ANDROID NEEDED TO PROTECT/SERVE.

ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW~!


	2. Chapter 2

Machinery Love

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! WRITERS BLOCK! Well anyways, I shall be manipulating the KHR charas' ages. Shouichi and Byakuran will be older than Tsuna and the other by 10 years.

WARNINGS: GRAMMAR, TYPO, OOC CHARACTERS AND MORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song re_cycle by Megurine Luka [Vocaloid]

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

In a big, dark and eerie room, numerous wires were attached to different computers and large glass containers that would fit two or three people in it were placed in different places, there was a lone figure standing on the center of the room.

We could say that he was a scientist and also an engineer by the white long cloth that he was wearing and how he typed on the keys in front of him without looking at it. His eyes were eyeing the thing that was inside the glass container, floating while wires were attached to its body.

The person suddenly stopped his typing, ruffling his red-orange hair viciously while groaning in frustration. He was clearly not amused at what he was doing at the moment and the results that he got.

'Years have passed…a lot of years have passed and he still hasn't woken up yet. I've already made some adjustments and modifications in his system and his features. We already replaced the body parts that were damaged into new ones during the bombing of the Vongola Mansion…' he shuddered at the thought, '…his creator might be…no IS a genius for making me have a hard time getting to the main circuit for us to open his system…who could your creator be?' the young man though as he continued to look for the correct password that he needed in order to get pass the main circuit.

"I don't even know why Byakuran-sama…" he paused and then sighed, knowing to well that the marshmallow loving man was unpredictable as always.

He then concentrated on his work once more

* * *

><p>"Boss…" a young man in his twenties muttered as he looked at the powerful yet fragile man in front of him; he was obviously worried about him.<p>

"Hayato…please" the man smiled weakly at him, eyes swimming with all kinds of emotions in it. The man named Hayato just gazed at his shoes, ashamed that he couldn't do anything to make his beloved Boss happy again…like years ago. What kind of right-hand man is he? Oh how he mi-…no how _everyone_ misses his smile, those innocent and beautiful smiles.

"I under-…" he bit his lips. No he couldn't understand the pain that his Boss was currently experiencing, the pain that he has keep on holding for years.

"I shall leave you now Boss" he gave a respectful bow to him as he turned around and held the door's handle. But before he could turn it and leave, his Boss mumbled a soft, 'I'm sorry' to him.

The silverette continued to face the door, his hand still on the knob, he slightly glanced at his Boss over his shoulder and mumbled, 'We'll be always be here for you, Boss' he then left the depressed man alone to himself.

* * *

><p>Hayato closed the Boss' door. He made a sigh, turning to the people who were waiting for him to come out of their Boss' office. He shook his head, indicating that he was still the same.<p>

Everyone made a frown, still sad that their Boss' spirits haven't recovered yet. They couldn't blame him for being like that despite their efforts for always staying beside him. They knew that their Boss appreciated their efforts of always accompanying him through his ups and downs. He was happy that they were all doing this for him.

But…

Something…no someone was still missing from his life.

"Tch. If we just found that stupid android Boss wouldn't be like this" Hayato begrudgingly pocketed both his hands on each of his pants' pocket while gritting his teeth in irritation.

A raven haired man placed a hand on his master's shoulder "Don't say something like that Hayato, you know how precious _he _is to him" Hayato just slumped his shoulder, guilty that he insulted someone that is precious to his precious one.

"But…" a meek girl muttered, which caused them to pay attention to her "…even if we did find him…" she looked at the ground biting her lip "…Bossu would be still sad…" her eyes…no eye…was shimmering. It was obvious that she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry both for their Boss and for them.

"Kufufu…after all Giotto-san, Vongola's brother, is still in coma and Giotto-san's twin, Ieyatsu, the CEDEF Adviser, is currently missing" he said, despite his laugh they could tell that there weren't any emotions in it. Just a plain old…and hurtful laugh.

They then all glanced at the mahogany door in front of him, worried at the person that was behind those doors.

* * *

><p>A week has passed and everyone decided to help their Boss with helping his problems one by one. Of course they crossed out, waking up Giotto since it was impossible for someone to wake someone up from their coma. Even if Mukuro and Chrome used their powers, they wouldn't be able to wake Giotto up.<p>

It was a risky task to do. They might end up, not going back to their own bodies when they go deep into the blonde's subconscious.

'…_they themselves might be comatose as well…_' Mammon's, Varia's Illusionist, voice echoed in their heads.

Even Daemon couldn't do anything, despite him being the best illusionist in the world.

So they all decided to help their Boss retrieve his android…in Milliefiore's base

Their plan was perfect! It will surely make their Boss happy again…

"What is this? How did you get this kind of information?" their Boss shouted, slamming both his hands on his mahogany table.

…or not

"U-uhh, we got this from Irie-kun a few days ago" the raven haired man said

"Irie-kun?" their Boss asked, brows furrowed. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew that name. He remembered that both of his Onii-sans' would talk about this guy asking if they got any news about him and the Milliefiore Famiglia.

"Yes, Irie-kun. The one that Giotto-san and Ieyatsu-san sent to spy on the Milliefiore Famiglia years ago" Hayato handed a paper all about Irie Shouchi's information and his mission.

"But why did he just send this letter just now?" he looked the picture of the man named, 'Irie Shouchi' and a picture of Hibari Kyouya, who was floating in a glass container with wires attached to him.

"Milliefiore has a tight security inside and outside of their HQ. It would be hard for him even if his information tells us about things that he could make impossible things into possible…" the raven haired man said. He was wearing a formal suit like everyone else, a sword tied on his back and a small scar on his chin. His name was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"And even if he could send a letter to us years ago, he wouldn't make it out alive. And it would be a shame if someone with intelligence and skills like that die by the hands of an enemy because he did something stupid" everyone in the room looked at the fedora wearing man, leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Reborn!" their boss shouted, surprised to see his tutor back from his mission

"Ciao" he raised his hand in greeting as he pushed his shoulder from the doorframe to stand upright as he walked towards his dame-student. He then placed his hand on his pocket while the other one tipped his fedora hat to look at his dame-student years ago.

'He has grown strong and became a fine young man…but…' he looked at his student in front of him; the only thing that was making them apart was the mahogany desk.

"So what will you do my dame-student now that you know of this information?" he asked him

"We will attack" his eyes narrowed, an orange tint appeared on his chocolate brown orbs.

'…you're still emotionally fragile…'

* * *

><p>Reborn couldn't actually blame the boy…no the fine young man in front of him for being not emotionally stable. A lot of things have been taken from him since he was a young child.<p>

'First it was Nana and Iemitsu…' he looked at the darkening sky above him. He could still remember their funeral on a day like this. On the age of four, the boy didn't know what the meaning of death was but he knew what it is. He knew that he couldn't see his parents anymore. His brothers' didn't shed any tears, wanting to keep a strong hold. They needed to stay strong for their younger brother…for Tsunayoshi, for Vongola.

'…then Giotto's still in coma…' the fallen Vongola Mansion was on Reborn's mind. He still remembered that day, when he heard about Milliefiore bombing the Vongola Mansion; he hurried going there not caring that he abandoned the mission that was assigned to him.

And when he arrived…the Mansion was on fire and has fallen apart. It was a good thing that there weren't Milliefiore soldiers anymore or he would have got into a rampage. He and his team searched for any survivors, they had found poor Chrome. The girl was crying while holding her bleeding right eye. Mukuro was holding her but his system had turned off when he had protected the fragile girl.

And when they continued to search, they had found Giotto's body.

'He had a lot of broken bones and blood was gushing out of his wounds…we were lucky to find him before it was too late. Only he's in coma' he glanced at his dame-student beside him. He cried when he saw his brother's state, not eating for days and only crying himself to sleep. It was awful.

'…then Ieyatsu disappeared …' he gritted his teeth. Reborn knew that the CEDEF Adviser was fully aware of the danger of meeting the Milliefiore Boss head-on.

'…and lastly, Hibari Kyouya' the hitman doesn't really know what was special about that android butler. He knew little of their relationship with each other. The only thing that he had knowledge of is that Tsunayoshi was very fond of him and vice versa, according to Verde's messages.

"Is everyone ready?" the fedora wearing man snapped out of his thoughts looking at the man in front him. He was wearing a formal suit; the cape that Giotto was wearing when he was still active was on his shoulders, his Box Animal, Natsu, on his shoulder, orange eyes were filled with a lot of resolve, gloves burning with flames and a pure Sky flame on his forehead flickering.

Everyone just nodded their heads

"Let's go" he then flew to the crying sky

* * *

><p><strong>gaidoku no murakumo ga<strong>

_(Until the poison clouds)_

**KOKORO no tanshi o tokashikiru made wa...**

_(Melt away the terminal of my heart...)_

_Password transferred 100% complete, initiating of activating Prototype-18, commencing _

'Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi…' Hibari Kyouya chanted his master's name on his head. He still hasn't forgotten his promise to him _days _ago **[1] **he couldstill remember him crying out his name while he was taken away by those bastards.

He had just woken up recently but his eyes wouldn't open. His body felt light as if he was floating. He felt tired and sluggish like he just woke up from one or two decades of sleep.

He gritted his teeth, remembering what had happened to his master.

'Those bastards took him away from me' he wanted to grit his teeth but couldn't do so. The Professor had just transferred the password to his main circuit for him to be activated. And as of the moment he couldn't do anything but wait until the activation of his whole system is activated. At least he was conscious and his five senses are working.

**umoreta gareki kakiatsume **

_(Gathering up the buried rubble) _

**futatabi WATASHI umarekawaru**

_(I am reborn once more)_

He could hear someone mumbling. Though he couldn't understand what the person was trying to say. Only the words: Irie, Good Job and Congratulate were the only words that he caught.

Then after a few minutes of waiting he could see again. And the first thing he saw was light. He placed his arms in front of him to cover the blinding light that was burning his eyes. Though he was an android he was still human-ish.

"Welcome back, P-18" a familiar yet foreign voice greeted him. He looked at the man beside him and saw the familiar white coat that he was wearing.

"Professor?" he asked, wanting to make sure if he wasn't mistaking.

"The one and only" he could feel that the man was grinning at him; he felt his brow twitch with irritation. He squinted his eyes a little, not because of light but because there was something different about the Professor that was standing in front of him.

Was it just him or has the Professor gotten older?

**ikudo onushi kawaredo **

_(No matter how many times my Master changes)_

**fukaku kizami kienai kara**

_(It is etched deeply where it won't disappear)_

"I would like you to introduce to you our Boss, Vongola Tenth" Verde introduced the newly awakened android to their Boss. He was instructed that he would escort the android to the Boss' office after activating him.

'A new boss?' Hibari thought, wondering what had happen to Giotto for them to assign a new boss.

"Boss, this is Prototype-18 or also known as Hibari Kyouya" he then left the two alone. The two were silent, just looking at the eyes of each other. Hibari couldn't help but feel that those chocolate brown orbs look _VERY _familiar.

"So were you the one who saved me?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence. He had heard from the Professor that their Boss and his Guardians had saved him from the Milliefiore Famiglia.

"…" the man didn't answer, as he continued to look at Hibari. It was pissing Hibari that the man didn't even answer his simple question.

Before he could repeat his question, the man spoke for the first time since he arrived in his office; "I have a proposition for you Hibari Kyouya" his voice was serious.

'Why don't you remember me?' he quietly asked the android in front of him

"And what is this proposition you speak of?" he raised his brow; he didn't care if he was being rude to a powerful man. He was made to obey and show respect to only one person and that one person was Tsunayoshi, the sole purpose of his existence. So why would he show respect to a man he wasn't made to serve him?

'Don't you recognize me anymore?' his eyes were pleading but it went unnoticed by those steel colored orbs.

"I want you to be my Cloud Guardian…" he slowly told the android

"I refuse" Hibari quickly replied

"…and exchange of that you'll be able to find your precious one" he finished. He knew that it was stupid of him to make a proposition like this when the precious one that Hibari was looking was right in front of him.

'But I think it's alright…'

"…" Hibari stayed silent, thinking of the proposition that the young Boss told him. And after a lot of thinking he finally made a decision.

"Fine then. I will be your Cloud Guardian" he looked at his 'new' _master_ suddenly getting up his seat and slowly went towards him. He slowly lifter his right hand and Hibari knew the meaning of that was. He made a growl but sighed mentally.

'For Tsunayoshi…' Hibari thought kneeling down in front of the Boss, taking his right hand and kissing the Vongola ring that was on his finger. It was a sign of loyalty.

'…as long as you're with me Kyouya, I'm already happy' he made a small smile. The first real smile he made in ages.

**kyousan no amatsuyu ga **

_(Until the strong acid mist)_

**kioku no tanshi o tokashikiru made wa...**

_(Melts the memory away from my soul…)_

Hibari had already left the Boss' office. Tsuna sighed, looking at the mahogany door were Hibari left awhile ago. He didn't know if he should cry out of happiness or kill himself for hiding the truth from Hibari that he was Tsunayoshi.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Reborn asked. Tsuna wasn't surprised at all at the hitman's sudden appearance. He knew that from the very start that Reborn was inside his office ever since Verde escorted Hibari to his office.

"I don't know…" he admitted, while looking at the picture frame that was on his table

"You don't know?" Reborn raised his brow. "After telling everyone in the Mansion to act as if Hibari is some kind of stranger and that they should keep their mouths shut" he gazed at Tsuna.

"…maybe it was because I didn't want to tell him that I'm the little Tsunayoshi that he has been looking for. That he should figure out himself who I am, so that he would accept it and not be forced to accept the truth." he quietly said as he caressed the photograph. Its sides were burnt but it was still in a perfect condition. It was a picture of him and Hibari when he was still little.

"But he hasn't been exactly looking for you, you idiot. He has been asleep in a glass container for years" Reborn stated, walking towards his dame-student and his godchild.

"I know…but it's alright since he's by my side now" he whispered as he felt a warm hand ruffled his untamed locks. He began to sniffle as his eyes began to blur.

"You are such an idiot" he said while Tsuna just replied an 'I know' to him, while sniffling.

Reborn's eyes then softened, "Just let it out Dame-Tsuna, just let it out…" Reborn whispered to Tsuna. Despite him being a fine young man he was still a child in the inside. Reborn could hear Tsuna crying like baby now.

"Just let it all out, all out…after all you've been keeping it to yourself for 20 years" he mumbled to himself while caressing the brunet's back.

* * *

><p>AN: I'M SO SORRY IF REBORN IS TOO OOC! AND TSUNA TOO! OTL Hope you guys like this chapter~ Anyway I'm sorry if there are a lot of wrongs spelling and/or grammars since I only wrote this chapter for 1-2 days only. ) lol anyway hope you guyz liked it! oh and please review! :D

**[1] **Remember Hibari doesn't know that TWENTY YEARS has passed since the bombing of the Vongola Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Machinery Love

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was done (well not completely) a few months ago but I stopped writing since no ideas were coming in and that school has been a lot hectic. Being a senior is really hard. T 3 T anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter~

WARNINGS: GRAMMAR, TYPO, OOC CHARACTERS AND MORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song re_cycle by Megurine Luka [Vocaloid]

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

'_They shall pay…'_

'_They have wounded us, taken what we only have'_

'_Our most important person gone, forever'_

'_They shall pay…Vongola shall pay!'_

'_We will avenge Byakuran-sama!'_

'_We will AVENGE him!'_

'_For the Milliefiore Famiglia! For Byakuran-sama! '_

Everyone was whispering to each other. They kept their voices in a hushed manner, in case the newly added member of their Famiglia hears that they're talking about him. They knew, from 2 months of staying in the Vongola Mansion, that he was a violent one that does not tolerate crowds and any kind of noise. His level is on par with their mischievous half Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro. He is merciless. He is on top of the food chain despite him being an android. He is the Vongola Cloud Guardian. He is Hibari Kyouya.

The Guardians were wary of him at first. Despite him being the android butler of their precious Boss, they couldn't help but feel that the man that belongs to one of them felt like a stranger. It has been after all 20 years since they last seen the android. Gokudera and Chrome's memory of him were blurry but Mukuro, Ryohei and Yamamoto's was still as clear as a newly polished glass.

But despite the two's blurry memory of the android, the Guardians couldn't help but wonder why the android hasn't taken notice of the difference of his surroundings or that they were 20 years older now. Was it because there aren't any differences now and 20 years back in the surroundings since there are only lands, trees, disposed electronics and debris, and no buildings or any structures except the Vongola Mansion?

Maybe that was it.

They are in war after all.

* * *

><p>The Guardians could notice that their Boss has been happier than usual. Not completely happy. But he was still happy that it made them smile. Their plan worked on helping their precious Boss back to his spirit. They were very proud of themselves, even though it was only little, they have made him smile.<p>

It only got better when Giotto woke up.

Tsuna came rushing towards his newly awakened brother that he hugged him tightly whilst crying his heart out. Everyone left the two brothers by themselves.

It was really a happy reunion.

Reborn was happy that his student was getting better and better. His smile and high spirits were back that everyone in the Mansion was crying in joy. Not only that, the Mansion became rather noisy than usual which everyone didn't mind since it was better to be lively than to have the silence suffocating them.

But despite all of these good things happening to them, Reborn couldn't help but frown that things aren't going to be this way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>kousou bourei sekai<strong>

_(Struggle, in an inhumane world)_

**nageku jakusha no mukuro **

_(Grieve, for the dead bodies of the weak)_

**kashigu seisha no kazu warau**

_(The declining number of living, laugh)_

"Please have mercy on me!" a soldier from a lower-class Famiglia, begged the man in front of him. He wore his black trench coat, its belt wrapped around his waist and the Vongola's Crest on his left shoulder. He stood proud and tall while holding his chosen weapon in both of his hands as he slowly advanced towards the quivering man in front of him.

He then muttered to himself, "Only those who are on top of the food chain can live and survive" and he instantly killed the man with a swing of his tonfa. The man's body dropped lifelessly on the ground, eyes cold and dull; no life present anymore.

Hibari just made a scoff. He wasn't satisfied from the mission that was given to him by their _Boss_, and to top it all, he had to be with the two Mist Guardians in order to complete the mission.

He bitterly thought to himself that he needed no one in helping him complete a mission. He was strong after all. But he needed to be strong…for Tsunayoshi's sake.

"You could of have been gentler at killing him, Hibari-san" Chrome muttered as she knelt in front of the dead man, creating a bouquet flower using her illusion. Despite it being an illusion they were real flowers. It was all thanks to Verde's creation of making illusions to real things.

"Hn, he would have been dead anyway." Hibari looked at the other dead soldiers' that they killed; they were properly buried on the ground, cross on top of their graves and a bouquet of flowers for each and every one of them.

It was their Boss' orders to do it

"But still…" Chrome's eyes became slightly blurry. She and along with her Boss, wanted to stop this war already. Many have died these past 10 years. The innocent people were also harmed, children and women alike. Not a soul was spared.

"Kufufu…Don't bother my dear Nagi" Mukuro placed a hand on Chrome's slightly trembling shoulder. He had just finished making a proper grave for the last soldier that they had killed.

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome muttered, lips trembling.

When was this war going to end?

"This is how life is…It is to kill or to be killed" the male illusionist looked at the sea of graves. He suddenly laughed, thinking that they had to kill a lot of people nowadays.

* * *

><p><strong>mujun no kikou kagaku<strong>

_(Contradictions of Robotic Science)_

**yodomu rinri no rinne**

_(Stagnant, the ethnics on the soul)_

"Why is there even war, Tsuna-nii?" a teen, only at an age of 15, asked the brunet in front of him as they sat on the couch of his office. The child wore a cow print polo with slacks, his hair black with cowlicks almost all over his hair. He was a Guardian like them in spite of his age and his behaviour. He was the Lightning Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia. Lambo Bovino.

Tsuna looked sadly at the boy; he was given such a heavy task on such an early age. He was supposed to be like any other teen his age but he was given the duty of protecting something big…and that was the Vongola Famiglia. He felt guilty that Lambo was involved in this dangerous world. But he felt more guilt when he realized that…

'I was the one who involved you in this world' the brunet still looked at him with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo just tilted his head, confused why the man hasn't answered his question. Was it too hard for him to answer?

"A, I'm sorry Lambo. I just spaced out…" he chuckled lightly. Lambo just pouted, his Tsuna-nii wasn't the type to space out like that but he just shrugged it off thinking that it was just stress from all the paperwork that he needed to sign.

_Screams could be heard as gunshots were being fired_

"Hmm…you see, technology has been getting better and better as years go by making our lives easier…" Tsuna started then continued his explanation, "…but as you can see technology isn't just about making our lives easier. Technology can also do many things beyond our wildest imagination. It has like what I have said to you, made our lives easier but…technology has been made by some to be destructive…" Tsuna looked at Lambo if he was catching up, he continued on once he saw the teen nod understanding what we was talking about, "…because of the advancement of technology some scientist has made new and improved things that are very harmful for us. Like guns, bombs and more. And because of the advancement of technology people are fighting from each other on how technology should be used…"

_Fire was engulfing everything in site_

"So do we belong to the good side?" was Lambo's question

_The piles of dead people piled into one another, their blood making it look like a Red Sea _

Tsuna smiled at the question, "Yes. Yes we are. We protect the people from those who want to use technology as a weapon against humanity to rule the world. We also use technology as our advantage to help and put into good use rather than to use it against the world that is why we are having a war. To fight those who want to use technology as tools" he then finished his explanation

_Die Vongola!_

* * *

><p><strong>juuki motsu MONO-tachi ga<strong>

_(The ones with the weapons)_

**inochi o sogu**

_(Diminish life)_

Hibari wondered why he wanted to protect the brunet, that he called his Boss, his _new master_, that he even stopped him by placing his hand in front of him.

The raven haired android knew that he was capable of defeating the remaining members of the Milliefiore Famiglia. But…he just couldn't let someone so innocent stain his hands with their vermin blood.

So innocent…

'Like Tsunayoshi..'

"I will bite _ALL_ of you to death!" he rushed forward

* * *

><p><strong>WATASHI wa mamoru <strong>

_(I will protect)_

**ikudotonaku HITO mamoru**

_(Protect countless people)_

Everyone, including the androids, was tired and had wounds all over their bodies. Some were gasping for their breath, while some were on the ground since they couldn't get up.

"Why can't you all just die, you idjits?!" a red haired guy, who once looked like a human turned to a dinosaur looking thing, yelled at them; anger was evident in his eyes as well as his comrades.

"It's because of you that Byakuran-sama is dead!" a blue haired mermaid yelled. Tears were falling down her face, despite the fact that she was surrounded by water in mid air.

Their Boss just smiled

From a few feet away, Hibari just looked at their Boss saying something to them; he couldn't hear what he was saying or what he was saying in spite of looking at his moving lips.

He looked at his fellow Guardians, staring at their boss with admiration swirling inside their eyes. Even if they were a few meters away from each other he heard them one by one saying,

"Because…"

"I am the Storm, the storm that is continuously at the heart of the attack, the furious storm that never rest…to Degenerate those who try to hurt the ones who are important to me, the Sky"

"I am the Rain, who is to become the blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything…to Tranquilize whenever the Sky's in distress"

"I am the Sun, destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, I become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area…to Activate or Heal the wounds that inflict pain on our fragile Sky"

"I am the Lightning, who draws damage to himself and away from the rest of the Famiglia, serving as a lightning rod…to Solidify those who try to hurt our beloved Sky"

"We are the Mist, creating nothing into something, and nothing from something; thus bewildering the enemy, to render the Famiglia's true form intangible with visions of deceit…to Construct anything from nothing that would protect the Sky from any harm"

He then looked at the ground as he thought to himself unconsciously, 'And I am…I am the Cloud that whom nothing can ever bind, always aloof and distant from the Famiglia, but is always there when needed the most from an independent standpoint…to Propagate or Multiply things for the enemy not to reach the Sky. The Sky, who understands and accepts all of…us' his eyes looking at those chocolate brown eyes shimmering with determination.

* * *

><p><strong>umareizuru mo <strong>

_(From beings that were born)_

**ikite inai mono kara**

_(__But are not alive__)_

The Milliefiore Famiglia ambushed the Vongola Mansion, the Funeral Wraths as their decoy. They, the remaining soldiers of the opposing Famiglia, had surrounded their Mansion, without anyone able to go in or out of the area.

They were trap.

Everyone gasped when they heard their Boss ordered them to go and protect the others. They wouldn't allow their Boss to fight alone and kill the remaining two Funeral Wraths! "Just go…please. I'll be fine I promise" he made a small smile when he glanced at them over his shoulder.

They reluctantly nodded their heads in response, believing their Boss that they could do it

"Hayato, I leave everything to you" he started to move forward his two remaining enemies, Vongola gloves emitting Sky flames intensely.

Gokudera stifled his sobs as he answered him, "YES!" tears were forming on the corner of his eyes

"GO!" he flew as everyone dispersed

'Be safe…omnivore'

* * *

><p><strong>WATASHI wa hokoru <strong>

_(I am proud)_

**ikite inaku tomo hokoru**

_(Though I am not alive, I am proud)_

Everyone was happy that they have finally defeated the Milliefiore Famigilia. They cried tears of joy that the war has ended. They danced like idiots that there were no more people getting killed every day. They laughed wholeheartedly that they wouldn't hear any screams of despair or agony. They smiled from ear to ear that the world was going to have a better future.

They thanked their Boss for giving them a FUTURE.

Not only were the Vongola Famiglia was happy but everyone who were victims of the Milliefiore Famiglia were happy too. They were finally free from their clutches. They could act like normal citizens from now on. They wouldn't be hiding anymore like pests afraid from getting squashed on. They didn't need to fear for their lives every single day. They didn't have to shed any tears when they see their love ones getting killed. They are able to fly now into the sky, not caged anymore. They were free.

And it was all thanks to the Vongola Famiglia

The Guardians and their Boss was happy that the war has ended. They had saved the world, for the better of the future. They felt like they were teleported to the future, did a lot of trials and saved the world from the incoming future that they might of have if they didn't stop it. They felt like they were superheroes. They were proud of themselves.

They were worthy of calling themselves as Guardians and as the Boss of the Vongola Family.

Reborn was happy…no proud of himself. He had raised a good student. He had raised a good student that he was able to stop the war because of his leadership, bravery and many other skills that he acquired throughout the years of teaching him. He could finally spend some of his time with his wife and their daughter. He could finally have a peaceful life.

He was proud to be Tsunayoshi's katekyoshi and his godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>MONO dakara koso <strong>

_(Because I am that kind of being)_

**nando demo makimodosu**

(_I rewind over and over)_

It has been a week since their victory against the Milliefiore Famiglia and Hibari couldn't help but think of a certain brunet. He couldn't get rid of his innocent and gentle smile, his eyes shimmering, his laugh, and his everything.

The raven haired android gritted his teeth in frustration, 'Why am I thinking of him anyway, when I should be thinking of Tsunayoshi' he hissed when he couldn't bandage his wounds. The android couldn't help but think why he needed to bandage his wounds when they could magically regenerate themselves.

'_...because your circuits and whatnot will get __**infected**__..._' was Verde's genius explanation

"Do you need any help, Kyouya?" he heard a voice ask him. He lifted his head as saw none other than their Boss, standing by the doorway with a small smile on his face.

Hibari scowled, not liking that his Boss was calling him by his first name when only one person was allowed to call him by that.

The android just turned his head away stubbornly as he continued to bandage his wounds. "Don't call me that" he gritted his teeth when he heard footsteps approaching him

"Why not Kyouya?" he didn't see the sad eyes that his Boss was giving him as he continued to wrap his wounds unsuccessfully.

"You're not worthy to be calling me by my first name" the bandage was taken away from his as he felt that one of his concealed buttons were pushed, he grimaced that his Boss has turned off his ability to move.

'Why am I not worthy to call you that?' he wanted to ask the unmoving android

His boss started to hum a random tune while patching his wounds as Hibari muttered, "Only Tsunayoshi calls me that" he moves his eyes up to see his Boss.

'But I AM Tsunayoshi…' he smiled at him while Hibari diverted his eyes somewhere else remembering a photo that was similar to Tsuna's desk on his office.

The brunet then pressed the same button and left the android without saying a word while Hibari was thinking to himself why his Boss and Tsunayoshi looked alike.

* * *

><p><strong>towa ni owaranai kikai no ogori <strong>

_(With the never-ending arrogance of a machine)_

**koboreochiru toki no suna ni imada kidzukenai**

_(I have not yet noticed the falling sands of time)_

Hibari decided to visit the Professor that day. He couldn't help but think about his brunet Boss. It was frustrating him to no end, to the point that he couldn't sleep.

"So what brings you here P-18?" Verde asked, sipping his coffee while looking at some machines that were broken.

He threw all his pride out the window and told the green haired man; "I have…some problems Professors" he looked away from Verde's gaze at him. He came to the Professor since he doesn't know anymore who he should consult to other than the Professor and who wouldn't laugh at him and kill them other than him. To tell you the truth, he was like a father figure to him.

Verde just continued to sipped his coffee, one hand inside his lab coat's pocket as he told the android, "Have a seat then, P-18"

Hibari then told his problems to Verde as Verde couldn't help but look at Hibari blankly. It wasn't as if he wasn't concerned for his android's problem. And as much as he wanted to tell him the secret, he knew that either the Vongola Tenth or Reborn would get his head and make Irie the new Head of the Science and Technology Area.

He actually couldn't care less of the title; it was just that someone will replace him because he was _killed_ and not because his abilities were surpassed.

Verde continued to look at Hibari, he really wanted to tell everything to the android right now.

_That Tsunayoshi is his Boss_

_That 20 years has passed_

_That Giotto has been in coma and is now awake though Hibari wasn't allowed to meet him_

_That the one who took Tsunayoshi 20 years ago wa-_

"Professor?"

Verde couldn't help but just sigh

_What was Reborn's student thinking?_

* * *

><p><strong>Sew weylos aryu-fe nez'zolto<strong>

_(Sew weylos aryu-fe nez'zolto)_

**Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyeir**

_(Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyeir)_

"Why'd you call me, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was somewhat surprised that his student summoned him to his office. It was actually rare that Tsuna would summon him. Usually it was because of important matters.

Tsuna just sat on his chair unmoving; his hands were entwined together as it was on his lips. Reborn could see that his student was thinking about something very important.

"Dame-Ts-" he was suddenly cut off

"Reborn, I think it's about time we told Kyouya the truth"

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW GUYS! I honestly want to make a MukuroxTsuna or another HibarixTsuna song fic. If guys know a great song…specifically Vocaloid song…just let me know! The next chapter would be the last chapter~ still thinking if there should be an epilogue or not ;)

okay random question: do you guys ever feel that whenever you're writing your fanfic/s you have no idea what you're typing but you just keep on typing and typing, as if your hands has a mind of its own? A ;


	4. Chapter 4

Machinery Love

A/N: hope you guys like this chapter!

WARNINGS: GRAMMAR, TYPO, OOC CHARACTERS, DEATH OF CHARACTERS AND MORE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song re_cycle by Megurine Luka [Vocaloid]

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Reborn stood, shocked, at what his student just said to him. After months of keeping quiet, he'll just tell Hibari the truth just like that?

"Why all of a sudden?" Reborn asked, why hadn't he just told him when they were reunited with each other? Why did he have to wait for so long?

"…" Tsunayoshi didn't answer.

Reborn sighed from his student's lack of answer. He placed a hand on his fedora hat while the other was inside his pocket as he replied to him, "Fine, I won't question you…" he paused, "…as long as nothing bad happens to you, you can do whatever you want"

Reborn saw the smile on his student's face, "Thank you Reborn" Tsunayoshi muttered as Reborn returned a small smile to him.

His smile fell as he told him, "I won't question you but I want to know when you will be telling him the truth" his pitch black eyes looking at the man in front of him. Tsunayoshi was silent for awhile then looked at a small calendar on his desk. He turned his attention from the small calendar to his teacher with a small smile.

"This coming Thursday…"

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed and since they have won against the Milliefiore Famiglia the Guardians were free to do anything they wanted unless they were called to do any missions.<p>

Gokudera visited Bianchi, along with Yamamoto, as the three of them visited Gokudera's mother's grave. Ryohei continued with his job, serving or being a big brother to Kyoko, who was staying with her friend Kurokawa Hana. Lambo was back to studying along with his childhood friend I-pin. Chrome and Mukuro were just wandering around the streets and were able to gain friends that they called themselves as 'Kokuyo Gang'. And as for Hibari…Hibari has been travelling.

Ever since they have defeated Milliefiore, Hibari just suddenly left travelling to look for his master after attending his 'wounds'.

'Since I've already fulfilled my promise to my _new master, _I should go fulfill my promise to Tsunayoshi that I would find him, bring him back and bite those who took him away to death' he glared at nothing.

Hibari searched from town to town looking at each child he passed by, wandering if one of them looked anything like his master.

After few weeks of searching, he hadn't had such luck and decided to go back to Vongola HQ to let the Professor see his circuits for it was time for his monthly check-up once more.

* * *

><p><strong>gaiaku no oikaze ga<strong>

_(Until this evil wind)_

**kiroku no tanshi o kowashikiru made wa...**

_(Destroys the memory in my soul…)_**  
><strong>  
>He laid down on his bed as he thought of plans on how he would be searching for Tsunayoshi. He closed his eyes, heaving a sigh; his search for his master would be delayed for a few more days since the Professor was out of town for the time being.<p>

He started to think about the day that his master was taken

He could see his master struggling from the woman's hold but the woman just kept him still. She turned around and Hibari did not expect that there were other people that were associated with the woman.

_"Kyouya!" Tsuna cried louder when he saw that the woman was taking him somewhere, somewhere far away from Hibari._

_The woman, though she was irritated, kept silent as she advances to where her comrades were. She then stops in front of her boss and hands the little boy in her arms to him._

_"Thank you for protecting him Lal Mirch" the man said, smiling to her while she just nods to him in response._

_Hibari couldn't see who the man, who was holding his master. He could only see the man's back and his spiky hair that looked like Giotto's and Tsuna's. Maybe it was Giotto._

_"Let's go"_

…

…

…

Hibari suddenly opened his eyes, 'Why did it suddenly blur?' he asked himself as he closed his eyes once more and tried to search in his memory the day Tsunayoshi was taken away from him.

…

…

…

_"Kyouya!" Tsuna cried louder when he saw that the woman was taking him somewhere, somewhere far away from Hibari._

_The woman, though she was irritated, kept silent as she advances to where her comrades were. She then stops in front of her boss and hands the little boy in her arms to him._

_"Thank you for protecting him Lal Mirch" the man said, smiling to her while she just nods to him in response._

_Hibari couldn't see who the man, who was holding his master. He could only see the man's back and his spiky hair that looked like Giotto's and Tsuna's. Maybe it was Giotto._

_"Let's go"_

…

…

…

Hibari suddenly jerked up, steel grey eyes widening in realization. He replayed the events that had happened…with an additional scene that he had forgotten before his body turned off.

…

…

…

_"Kyouya!" Tsuna cried louder when he saw that the woman was taking him somewhere, somewhere far away from Hibari._

_The woman, though she was irritated, kept silent as she advances to where her comrades were. She then stops in front of her boss and hands the little boy in her arms to him._

_"Thank you for protecting him Lal Mirch" the man said, smiling to her while she just nods to him in response._

_Hibari couldn't see who the man, who was holding his master. He could only see the man's back and his spiky hair that looked like Giotto's and Tsuna's. Maybe it was Giotto._

_"Let's go"_

…

…

_The unknown man takes a step forward with a crying Tsunayoshi on his arms. He pauses for awhile and turns around slightly showing his face. Spiky hair that defies gravity and sharp unknown colored eyes looking at him with a tired glance _**[1]**

Hibari shakily lifts his hand as he covers one of his eyes. He made a disbelieving face.

He couldn't believe that the person he was going to bite to death was right under his nose!

He suddenly stood up from his bed, got his trench coat and his weapon. Hibari got out of his room as he walked tying the belt of his coat and adjusting his tie. 'All this time…all this time his been just right in front of me' he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He was going to visit a certain someone

And maybe…_bite him to death_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi was in his office humming to himself happily. He looked at the old worn picture on his hands as a smile came up on his lips. It didn't take a genius that he was happy.<p>

He looked at the grandfather clock, seeing that it was almost midnight. It was time…it was almost time that he was going to tell Kyouya the truth.

His eyes softened as he touched the edge of the picture. He could still remember all the times that he was young with Hibari by his side.

'_Ne, ne Kyouya read me a story!' a young Tsunayoshi jumped up and down as he carried a large book with his small hands. Hibari took the book and carried Tsunayoshi as he laid the brunette on his bed then slipping the blanket onto his legs. _

_He sat on the chair beside the little boy's bed and started to read, 'Once upon a time…'_

…

'_Waaah! I have a boo boo Kyouya' Tsunayoshi cried, showing the android butler his wound on the index finger._

_Hibari kneeled in front of the child as he gently took his wrist were the injured finger was. He placed the small finger on his mouth._

'_KYOUYA!' the brunette blushed, embarrassed that another person placed his finger onto their mouth. After a few seconds, Hibari removed the finger from his mouth and placed a band-aid where the wound was._

_Tsunayoshi looked at his finger and noticed that the design of the band-aid was a cute little canary bird. He smiled and happily said to Hibari, "Thank you Kyouya!"_

…

_BOOM!_

_Tsunayoshi cringed as he clutched his blanket, making a 'HIIEE' sound once more when he heard another BOOM!_

_His door suddenly opened as he saw Hibari walking towards his bed. The android took the blanket and laid himself next beside the shivering brunette. He placed an arm around his shivering form as Tsunayoshi buried his head into the Skylark's chest deeper. He could hear the steady beating of his heart despite him being an android._

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_His eyes was lightly drooping, Hibari's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep. "Sleep" he heard Hibari's commanding voice tell him. He muttered a thank you before he was greeted with a dreamless sleep_

…

* * *

><p><strong>WATASHI wa hatasu<strong>

_(I carry out my mission)_

**kimi katakiuchi hatasu**

_(My mission of revenge against you)_

Hibari hastily went to their Boss' office. He felt his wires turning hot every step he took, not because it was overheating or anything but because he was ready to kill someone. He could compare what he was feeling when a human's blood was boiling because of anger or something akin to that.

'All this time…' he gritted his teeth in frustration as he saw those mahogany doors coming to view. He pressed the concealed button on his tonfas as a sharp blade suddenly appeared.

Everything turned red when he opened the door as he saw his _Boss' _back.

"Kyou-!"

He ran towards the brunet, not wanting _him _uttering his name

'Nobody! Nobody calls me that except Tsunayoshi!' he swung his tonfa as it hit the brunet on the stomach. His body slumped on the floor with a loud 'Thud'

He suddenly laughed at him

Laughed that he has finally killed the man who took his beloved person away

Laughed that the man knew what the feeling was when he was the same position as him

Laughed at how helpless he looked

Laughed because finally…he can finally be with Tsunayoshi

* * *

><p><strong>iro naki sekai ni<strong>

_(In the colorless world)  
><em>**  
>chiru wa tankou no hanabira<strong>

_(Scarlet petals fall)_

Tsunayoshi heard the door to his office creak. He slowly turned his body to see who would come to him without knocking.

His eyes widen in happiness as a big smile made way to his face. He then called the person, "Kyou-!"

Tsunayoshi stopped as he saw Hibari's body launching towards him, his tonfa with its blades coming out from it.

The brunet gasped as he like felt his body was on fire when his android's weapon penetrated his body. He slumped on the floor, his white carpet suddenly turning color red from his blood. He could hear Hibari's laughter and the grandfather clock ticking ever so slowly

* * *

><p><strong>towa ni nemuru ANATA<strong>

_(You will sleep for all eternity)_

**nidoto mezamenu KIMI**

_(You will never wake up again)_

Hibari continued to laugh at the fallen brunet's situation. Blood was rapidly spreading form the white carpet.

His steel grey eyes were wide, wide that he finally, literally, bit him to death.

'Do you now know the feeling of how helpless I was when you took what was most precious to me that day?'

He continued to laugh at the fallen man's despair

'Do you know how I felt that I was separated from him?'

His laugh was slowly dying when he saw the brunet not grunting in pain but was…smiling at him

He scowled

'Why are you smiling?'

* * *

><p><strong>"kioku to onaji" to<strong>

_("You're the same person who was in my memory," )  
><em>

**kidzuku namida otosu**

_(I realize, and my tears fall)_**  
><strong>_  
>Pain<em>

_Pain_

_Pain_

So much pain…

**Red**

**Red**

**Red**

So much red…

'I guess I deserved this…' Tsunayoshi smiled weakly 'I was such a selfish and cruel person. Always wanting my Guardians and tutor to be at my side despite the fact they have their own families, making an innocent 15 year old join the war and be my Guardian no less, always praying and hoping that someday that Kyouya would come by my side'

'Oh Kyouya, do you know how much I've waited for so long for the both of us to be together like old times?'

He looked at those wide steel grey eyes laughing at him

'How much it pained me to be separated from you when my other brother, Ieyatsu, took me away from you?'

He could see Hibari scowling at him

'How much I wanted to tell you the truth when I first saw you after 20 years?'

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**TICK TOCK**_

The grandfather clock suddenly rang, filling the room its church bell like sound. It indicated that it was start of another day as its pendulum swayed right to left continuously. Tsunayoshi smiled brightly when he remember what it was today

…

…

…

"Ha-happy Bi-birthday, Kyouya" he muttered, blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth

…

…

…

'How did…?' Hibari asked himself. The android's eyes widen in realization, a crying boy's face appearing and disappearing repeatedly from the brunet's bloody smile.

"You…"

Hibari's stopped scowling

"_You're the same person who was in my memory"_

Water was leaking out from the corner of his eyes as he put two on two together

It can't be…

He shouldn't be…

But weren't they...

He wasn't...

They aren't supposed to be…

Were they…

But they were...

"Tsuna…yoshi?"

A single tear fell on the ground

* * *

><p><strong>fuhai<br>****fushoku  
><strong>**fushi  
><strong>**fumetsu  
><strong>**fukai  
><strong>**furikai**

_(Corruption.  
><em>_Decomposition.  
><em>_Immortal.  
><em>_Indestructible.  
><em>_Discomfort.  
><em>_Misunderstanding.)_

Chrome looked at the book that she was reading, "Ne Mukuro-sama, why is the world like this?" she asked her android friend/butler as she thought of the war that they just recently won.

"Kufufufu…why are you asking me this kind of question, my dear Nagi?" he averted his attention from the surroundings outside to the purple haired girl on the couch sitting with a book on her lap.

"…" the one eyed girl didn't answer, not knowing why she suddenly asked that question out of the blue.

Mukuro sighed as he looked at the horrible surrounding outside once more. "I guess…it's because of how you humans treat this world…"

"…you all want everything to be all yours. Yours and only yours. Blinded by land, money, power, and fame. Not a penny wasted for anything that is insignificant to you. Not only is power what those poor of an excuse human make this world…disgusting, but also how the human heart and mind works" he paused, glancing at the girl who wasn't commenting or defending at whatever he was trying to say. She just continued to stare at the book that was on her lap, as if she was reading it.

He then continued, "Maybe it's just how society really is…judging those who they deem weird, making them an outcast of society. You make assumptions when you haven't heard what the others have to say on their part…Those, what you call emotions. Jealousy. Misunderstanding. Hatred. Lust. Revenge. All of those kinds of emotions. It makes what this world is now." He stopped, not knowing what to say anymore.

'The human mind is such a hard thing to understand' he looked at the girl's reflection through the window.

She closed the book that she was reading, finding it really boring to continue it.

He saw her smiling through the window, knowing that he was watching her "But it's how we all are, imperfect…Humans and androids alike"

He smirks at her answer

* * *

><p><strong>kaerimiru saki ni gareki to gomi no yama<strong>

_(__Spread out in front of me is this mountain of dust and debris__)_

Reborn held his daughter's hand as he and his family walked peacefully outside their house for the first time in years. His daughter's smiled brightly for it was the first time in her 8 years of living that she stepped out of their house and walked throughout the outside world.

"Ne Papa, what's that?" she points at a random object

"That's a tree" he quietly answers her question

"And what about that Mama?" she asks her mother, who was holding her other hand. Her mother was just like her, the same short dark green hair, and those cerulean eyes with an orange flower beneath the left eye. She bet that the only thing that she inherited from her father was his attitude.

"That's a river, dear" she smiles at her then chuckles when she kept on asking the things she hasn't seen for years.

"Ne Papa, what's that" she points at an object that made Reborn and Luce shiver

"That's a…a bomb" he mutters, not knowing if it was wise that he told his daughter what a bomb is

"E?" she cutely tilts her head to the side, it was obvious that she was confused

"Aria, do you remember the times when you always asked me what that 'BOOM!' sound is?" Luce asked her daughter. Aria nods her head and puts the two together, "So that 'BOOM' sound was coming from this thing?" she points at the fallen bomb, it was a reminder of the war that they just won recently.

"Yes…" Reborn answers for his wife

Aria smiles, "Then it's a good thing that Papa and his comrades won, right Mama? We won't be hearing those 'BOOM!' sounds anymore and fire coming from a distance since they saved us from those who were against them right?" she hugs her father as Reborn pats the little girl's hair with affection.

"Of course…" he looks at the ex-battlefield, the place where you could see all the remains of the war; that his daughter couldn't see

'I will make this world peaceful for you to live in Aria…' he thought, looking at the ex-battlefield one last time as he walked his family away from the place where a lot of people died, fighting for their beliefs.

'…Dame-Tsuna will make sure of that' he looked at the Sky, wondering why it turned red for a moment

* * *

><p><strong>towa ni owaranai kikai no ogori<strong>

_(With the neverending arrogance of a machine)_

**mizukara no sonzai no imi ni mohaya kidzukenai**

_(I still have not realized the meaning of my existence)_

The old picture of the both of them appeared in Hibari's mind, a black smear covering their happy faces.

'Who…who am I really?' Hibari covers his right eye with his hand, filled with blood.

_Tsunayoshi's blood_

'What…what I am doing here?'

'What's the meaning of my existence?' he looks at the fallen brunet

'Is _this _the real purpose of my existence?' he recalls the event that happened not so long ago, and then it was replaced by a memory long, long ago 'Or because of that, protecting him from harm?'

Hibari Kyouya did not know anymore

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

_**Tick tock**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sew weylos aryu-fe nez'zolto<strong>

**Wi-s tina zi-di mor ele-fi ro-eltyeir**

**watashi wa eien ni aru mono **

_(I am an eternal existence)_

**anata no tame ni nando demo soba ni **

_(And for your sake I will struggle)_

**tadoritsuite misemashou**

_(On and on to reach you side)_

Hibari Kyouya could remember all the times that he did for him to be able to reach his beloved person.

'_I agreed to have a _new _master'_

An image of him a few months ago kneeling in front of his new Boss, kissing the Vongola ring that was on his right finger as he silently swore that he would be loyal to him

'_I slew a hundred soldiers'_

He was in the middle of a hundred soldiers, all dead. Their bodies either bloody or in a weird angle as they stared at Hibari with hollow eyes. Their mouths were gaped open, silently screaming from the agony that they experienced before going to the afterlife. But Hibari just stood there, gripping his tonfas as he stared at them without any emotions, without any regrets that he had killed.

'_I sought for you town to town'_

He could remember his previous journey, walking endlessly as the scenery changed from one place to another. He encountered a lot of people, men, women and children alike, not bothering to talk to them as he only stopped for a moment to only look at their features and continued yet again to search for his beloved.

'_I…I…I…I killed you…to be with you'_

Steel grey eyes widen in realization

* * *

><p><strong>genbatsu no samidare yo<strong>

_(Oh, summer rain of punishment)_

**kono hito dake wa tokasanaide...**

_(Please don't melt this person away…)_

He shakily grabbed Tsunayoshi's fallen body, silent tears coming out from the corner of his eyes. He never knew that they could cry…

He hugged the body

'So warm…so warm…so much warmth' his shoulders were shaking

'So warm like the accepting Sky…' he clutched the fabric of his back, not wanting the warmth in his body to disappear

He looked at those chocolate eyes, shimmering with happiness…his lips moved, muttering something to him that made his 'heart' skip a beat

'Don't leave…'

Chocolate eyes slowly dimming

'Please Tsunayoshi…'

Eyes that he loved slowly losing all its emotions in it

'I'm right here already…'

Pale skin turning much paler than his, those rosy lips turning purple

'We can go back to the times…those happy, happy times…'

A smile slowly forming, his eyelids slowly closing

'_I love you too…_'

His hand went limp and slowly made contact with the ground.

_TSUNAYOSHI!_

* * *

><p><strong>kyoukou ni mieru no wa<strong>

_(Right afterwards I see)_

**akai akai toki no suna michi **

_(The red, red sands of time)_

**kimi no karada dakiage**

_(I carry your body)_

**chiri no umi de tomo ni nemurou**

_(Let's sleep together in the ocean of dust)_

After a few minutes of silence, Hibari gently carries the now dead body of his most important person. His long bangs were covering his steel grey eyes as he made steady steps towards the garden, the place where the brunet loved so much.

He wondered why no one saw the two of them when the hallways were usually filled with maids, butlers or the other Guardians.

Time passed by and he was now outside Vongola's mansion, the sky was grey as it started to rain. His feet took him where the both of them would play when Tsunayoshi was still a child.

He looks at the garden with dull eyes as he walks passed the flowers that were blooming. He doesn't care that his clothes were sticking to his skin or the fact that the blood from Tsunayoshi's body was making a trail.

He simply doesn't care at all anymore.

He went into the forest, remembering that there was a place where he could properly burry Tsunayoshi's body.

As he neared the heart of the forest, a black object was coming to his view. He stopped and saw a coffin innocently in the middle of clearing. He was confused why a coffin was there with the roman numeral, **X**, engraved on it.

He started to walk again, nearing the black coffin. He knelt and placed Tsunayoshi's body beside the coffin as he opened the lid. His eyes widen when he saw a lot of white flowers inside it.

_Tsunayoshi's favorite flowers_

Hibari gently carried Tsunayoshi's body once more and placed him in the coffin. After successfully placing his body inside the coffin, he stared at his face. Pale skin almost like his own, purple lips but a smile etched on his face. He couldn't help but smile at his peaceful face.

"We'll be together forever" he muttered as he leaned forward and placed his lips on top of Tsunayoshi's

He then leaned backward, getting the lid of the coffin and slowing putting it back to its rightful place. Closing his eyes he told his main circuit, 'Permanently shut off all circuits' a robotic voice was then heard, "**OKAY BOSS**"

He could feel his circuits slowing turning off one by one as his eyelids slowly closed, but before he could close them pink smoke was coming out from Tsunayoshi's coffin with a loud '**POOF!**' as he was enveloped in darkness never to see the light ever again.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Remember in this part, Hibari's circuit on his eyes were damages that's he doesn't know the color of the captor's eyes. He can only see black and white

A/N: Well that's it! MACHINERY LOVE IS FINALLY FINISH~ THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED ME! I really appreciated it! :D Hope you guys review this~ tell me if you have any interesting VOCALOID SONGS~


End file.
